This Only Happens In FanficRight?
by ElliGordon
Summary: Elissa is just a normal, fanfic reading, ATLA watching teenage girl. One night she appears in the ATLA world. Read as she joins the GAang in their crazy adventures


**Hey everyone! I know it's been a while, and I'm sorry. Well, without further ado... This Only Happens In Fanfic...Right?**

**Disclaimer: ME NO OWN**

I grinned as I heard the door to my parents room close. After a few minutes, I sat up and slid my laptop out from under the covers and put my headphones in. I pressed play and my favorite show started. I laughed as the curtains opened and out came Actress Katara and Actor Sokka. After finishing the series, again, I fell asleep.

Do you ever randomly wake up and feel like you're falling, so you jolt awake, then realize that you're safe and sound in your bed? So do I. But this time, it was different. I actually _was _falling. So, I did the logical thing and screamed bloody murder. As I expected to hit the ground, I was in for a surprise. I was caught by a guy that looked like Sokka from A:TLA. I promptly blacked out.

When I woke up, I was leaning against the guy's chest and he and a girl were looking down at me, worried.

"Where am I?"

"The South Pole. I'm Katara, and this is my brother, Sokka." said the girl.

_No way. This kind of thing only happens in fanfic, right?_ I thought.

"I'm Elissa. Thanks for saving me."

"No problem." said Sokka, helping me stand up. I took in our surroundings. We were standing on an ice float with Sokka's spear stuck in the ice, in the middle of nowhere. _Awesome! I get to go through the whole series! Is it just me or is it freezing?_ I shivered. Sokka noticed and put his arm around me to warm me up. Katara tried to waterbend the ice float to the shore, but ended up getting Sokka and me wet. I sneezed.

"Great job, Katara. I knew I should've left you at home! Leave it to a girl to mess things up." said Sokka, trying to help me get warm. Of course, Katara started her rant, ending up with an iceberg breaking and pushing our ice float back. Then, Aang's iceberg appeared, and glowed blue. Katara decided that we had to help him, so she grabbed Sokka's club and started hitting the ice.

It broke open, a burst of air coming out, blowing the three of us back a good foot. Then came meeting Aang and him offering us a ride to Sokka's and Katara's village.

"No way am I getting on that fluffy snot monster." said Sokka, as Katara climbed onto Appa. I stayed in the warmth of Sokka's arms.

"Are you hoping some other kind of monster will give you a ride home? You know, before you freeze to death." replied Katara, and I sneezed again. That was all it took. Sokka helped me up, then climbed up himself and wrapped his arms back around me. On the way to the village, I fell asleep, but woke when we reached the 's Gran-Gran found me some warm and dry clothes and gave me some hot food.

When she heard my story, the _entire_ story, she decided that she would me my guardian for the time being. That night, I slept in her tent with Sokka and Katara, and ate breakfast with them in the morning. I helped Katara with the chores and met the village. As the Village Elder, she decreed me a member of the Southern Water Tribe. Bato's wife was chosen to be my mother, and immediately treated me as her daughter. The next morning, Aang woke up.

While Sokka taught warrior class, I sewed the hood to my new parka, watching. After a while, while the "warriors" were taking a potty break, Sokka came over and sat down next to me. When I finished my parka, he and I went for a short walk. We saw that the kids were sliding down Appa's tail, which had been propped up with Sokka's spear. I laughed out loud as Sokka freaked and retrieved his spear. As he was lecturing Aang, Aang saw a penguin, and ran after it. As Katara followed him, Sokka started warrior class again. I watched from across the village center, cooking food for everyone. After a good half hour or so, a flare shot up into the sky. Everyone dropped what they were doing and ran to the village gate, worried for Katara, but not so much Aang. When they appeared, we all heaved a sigh of relief.

Sokka ended up banishing Aang from the village, and pissing Katara off. Immediately, all of us sprang into action. The women, Katara and I ushered the kids into tents, put away the food, and put out the fires, while Sokka prepared for battle. He waited on the top of the wall for about 15 minutes until I went over to him. I climbed up next to him, some bread and water in my hands.

"Here," I said, handing the food and drink to him. He ate it quickly.

"Thanks." he replied. handing me back the canteen.

"Sokka, why don't you come down? There will be plenty of time to get to your post if someone attacks."

"No. I have to stay here in case there isn't time."

"Please be careful then, Sokka."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"You'd better be."I said. Then Gran-Gran called for me.

"Good luck, and don't get hurt." I whispered, kissing his painted cheek. I could see his blush through the paint. I ran back to the tent. After a bit, we felt a rumbling. We all ran outside to find Zuko's ship stopping right in front of the wall. I knew what was about to happen.

"Sokka! Look out!" I shouted, as the front of the ship was lowered to reveal Zuko and 6 guards.

Sokka charged. Zuko knocked him into a snowbank. Sokka charged again, with his spear this time. Zuko caught the spear, poked Sokka in the head with the blunt end, threw Sokka aside again, then broke the spear in half and tossed it aside. Sokka threw his boomerang. It disappeared.

I ran over to Sokka as Boomerang came back and whacked Zuko in the head. Then, Zuko pulled Gran-Gran out of Katara's arms and spoke.

"Where is he?" he growled. "He'd be about this age, master of all four elements! I know you're hiding him!" He shouted. None of us answered. He threw Gran-Gran back to Katara, and Aang slid under his legs, on a penguin, knocking Zuko down.

Then, yada yada yada, you know how the episode ends, but if you don't I'll fill you in. Aang sacrificed himself to protect the village, we rescued him, and trashed Zuko's ship while we flew away on Appa.


End file.
